Adios
by NaDiAnA
Summary: Muy corto para resumir. Sentimientos de Tony después de Avengers 2


¿Sabéis de esas historias que se te meten en la cabeza de improvisto y hasta que no las escribes no estás tranquila? Pues así es como ha surgido ésta. No estaba prevista, tenía otras historias en mente y una pendiente de terminar, además tengo exámenes para los que debería estudiar. Pero en mi mente sólo estaba esto. También debo culpar a varios fanfics y autores que han publicado poniendo a Tony depresivo así que ellos fueron metiendo esto en mi mente.

Esta historia es un oneshot (en principio) y no sé si continuarla o no (aunque ya tengo pensada una continuación) todo dependerá de la aceptación de la gente que quiera entrar a verlo.

Sobre la historia: no puedo hacer resúmenes porque es muy corto. Se puede decir que son sentimientos.

Empecé escribiéndola ambientada después de Civil War pero decidí dejarlo después de Ultrón.

Espero que os guste ;).

 **ADIOS**

Sólo quería desaparecer. Después de los últimos acontecimientos le había quedado claro que a nadie le importaba, bueno, quizás a Rodhey y Pepper pero ya no lo tenía tan seguro además estaba seguro de que ellos saldrían adelante sin problemas. Sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso con todos los errores que había cometido y que daba igual todo lo que hiciera para repararlos o lo importante que erran las diversas acciones que llevaba a cabo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. La gente sólo veía al vendedor de armas, al mujeriego, al derrochador, al que sólo le importaba pasarlo bien sin tener en cuenta al resto, al que casi destruye el mundo, al creador de Ultrón.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la victoria y posterior partida de Thor y no había parado. Se había centrado en reparar todo el daño causado, pero era demasiado, demasiada destrucción, demasiadas muertes, y todo ello pesaba sobre su alma. Pero cualquier cosa que intentara sólo era vista como un intento de manipulación por su parte. Estaba cansado del ataque constante, de tener que defenderse a cada paso que daba y, sobre todo, de tener que hacerlo solo.

Eso era algo que le había quedado claro durante su última visita a sus "amigos". Steve intentó ser cordial con él, pero se excusó en sus deberes para poder irse. Sam solo lo saludó desde lejos. Visión fue el cargado de detener a Wanda cuando intentó atacarlo. Rodhey estaba de misión, o al menos eso le dijeron, no le extrañaría que fuera mentira. Y Natasha directamente le dio un puñetazo y se dispuso a echarlo. Si no hubiese llegado Fury en ese momento, con quien tenía una reunión, habría acabado muy mal parado.

Por otro lado, las cosas en "casa" tampoco iban bien. No en la empresa, eso iba de maravilla, sino con Pepper. Su relación había terminado hacía tiempo, después de todo él no había cumplido con su parte y siguió jugado a los superhéroes, o simplemente se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena. Ya daba igual.

Así que decidió tomar la decisión más obvia: abandonar todo. No, no se quitaría la vida, eso no sería suficiente como para pagar sus pecados. Se iría. Pero no como Bruce que seguramente estaría en algún sitio salvando vidas como el buen doctor que era. Él solo cogería la puerta y desaparecería. Se sentaría en un rincón del mundo para estorbar lo menos posible al resto de habitantes.

Después de todo, nadie le echaría de menos. Había pasado más de una semana en la que nadie le había llamado, preguntado por él o requerido para algún asunto oficial.

Así que hizo los preparativos para irse, después de todo tenía asuntos que dejar terminados. Por la empresa no tenía que preocuparse ya que estaba a cargo de Pepper y sabía que ella haría un magnífico trabajo, por lo que una cosa menos. También le dejó a ella todas sus propiedades y las distintas asociaciones que dirigía con las instrucciones de que fueran utilizadas para ayudar a los necesitados y victimas de diferentes ataques. En cuanto a sus trajes, programó a FRIDAY para que encontrara a un digno sucesor solo en caso de que Rodhey no los aceptara. Después de todo, no conocía a nadie mejor para usarlos. Y, por último, tuvo que programar a FRIDAY para que no le delatara o buscara, vaya a ser que a alguien se le ocurra seguir su camino, y no se lo puso fácil porque la IA aprendió a reprogramarse para intentar burlarle. Digna sucesora de JARVIS.

De modo que, una vez terminados todos los preparativos, me fui dejando una nota a modo de despedida a quien pudiera interesarle. No sabía si alguien le dedicaría algún momento a pensar en él, o cuando se darían cuenta de que se había ido. Sólo esperaba que estuvieran bien y que protegieran este mundo como él no fue capaz.

 _"A quien pueda interesarle._

 _Supongo que es obvio, pero quiero aclararlo: me he ido, voluntariamente, sin que nadie me obligue. He decidido terminar con todo y desaparecer de vuestras vidas. No os preocupéis, no es ninguna trampa o engaño, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no merezco vuestro perdón así que os libro de la tortura de tener que estar viéndome cada cierto tiempo._

 _Espero poder encontrar una manera de pagar por mis pecados y, finalmente, la paz allí donde voy, aunque sé que tampoco la merezco. Tampoco lo merezco pero me llevo conmigo el recuerdo de que una vez fuimos amigos (al menos por mi parte) y compañeros de armas, aunque yo mismo me encargue de destruirlo todo._

 _No os preocupéis por lo que dejo atrás, lo he dejado todo en las mejores manos en quien podía confiar: Pepper y Rodhey, os lo dejo todo para que lo uséis para ayudar y proteger al inocente ya que yo no doy la talla._

 _Deseo que seáis felices y tengáis una buena y feliz vida._

 _Adiós_

 _Anthony Edward Stark."_

Fin?


End file.
